


Lockdown Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: SMZS, Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman sighs a lot, Author is Part Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Crack, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Kartik and his puppy eyes is irresistible, Kartik has daddy issues, Light Angst, M/M, Man child!Kartik, Prompt Fic, Prompts are accpeted, Takla!Aman, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is crazy, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lockdown shenanigans ft. Kartik and Aman obvio. This is a prompt fic so please don't hesitate to give me some!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 113
Kudos: 87





	1. Takla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Takla! Aman fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... I'm back with a prompt given by anonymous running the smzs_fanfics_fanpage soo... yeah, enjoy!

The lockdown had been extended till the end of he month due to a spike in cases and honestly, everyone were started to feel bored and probably annoyed by the pandemic. There were no fixed office hours as you were at home anyways, meetings are held with zoom calls, and then comes the numerous phone calls filled with doubts which won't even let you eat in peace.

But even amidst all this, there are a few people who are as bored as hell, like our Kartik, who was trying to learn some new talents via YouTube and Instagram and his lab rat? Aman, who was slowly getting fed up of all this experiments on him. And today, his aim was to...

"Aman! Please let me give you a haircut! It's looks like an overgrown bush!" Kartik demanded as he sat opposite Aman, who was calmly reading a magazine.

"Aaj nahi Kartik, shaam mein meeting hai. And I can't risk my hair" Aman said as he flipped a page and Kartik pouted. "Baby please! I promise that you'll look good! Just one try na please?" Kartik whined and Aman looked up... big mistake on his part as who could let down Kartik with those eyes? Definitely not Aman.

And so he ended up on a swivel chair with a towel wrapped around his neck as Kartik loomed above him with a marker in one hand and his phone on the other.

"What is that for?"Aman asked warily, staring at the marker in his hands. "Mark kar raha hoon ki kahaan cut karni hai" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world while eyeing his hair critically before drawing a few lines.

And then the cutting started. The scissors snipped through the hair and often the sounds of a hair shaver was heard and Aman was really not looking forward to the outcome he was going to get out of Kartik.

And his fears came to life as Kartik handed him the mirror. Aman was now sporting a haphazard excuse of a mohawk with patches of hair left in tiny tufts on the sides of it.

"Doesn't it look cute?" Kartik teased as he pinched Aman's cheek, who swatted the hand away and glared at him. "What is the meaning of this?" he gritted out.

"Tumhe yeh pasandh nahi aayi kya?" Kartik asked, pulling his best puppy dog eyes and took a picture of Aman and sent it to Rajni. "Aaj shaam meeting hai Kartik... aise kaise jaa saktha hoon main?" Aman asked with a sigh

"Kya bura hai haircut mein?" Kartik asked in a faux innocent voice. "It would've been better agar tum completely shave kardiya hota... Kartik no!" Aman said as he saw the look in his eyes as he lifted the razor but it was to late.

Five minutes later Aman is staring at the mirror in horror as Kartik takes more pics of him and sends them to the family group, proudly messaging them about his achievement as Aman thinks about what is going to happen in the meeting.

The phone rings and Aman picks it up without looking at the caller id... he 3rd (or was it the 4th) big mistake of the day. And he put the phone on speaker... double bad move.

"Aman! Kya naya hairstyle hai yeh?" Rajni asked immdiately. "Kartik ko drums practice karne ke liye kiya tha kya? He has been asking me to buy a drum for him for a really long time you know." she said and Kartik perked up and raced to the kitchen as Aman facepalmed.

"Goggle! Mazaak kyon kar rahe ho! This is really a serious problem!" Aman shouted into the phone as he cut off the speaker. "Arey bhai, haircut ko compliment karne ke liye hi phone kiya tha maine. You look so cute in that. So bye!" she said and cut the call and Aman sighs as he watches Kartik run back with two drumsticks in his hand.

"Kartik, no" Aman said as Kartik ended the vegetable and Kartik ignored it and bonged it softly on Aman's head repeatedly. "Kaisa hai massage?" he asked after a while. Aman, who was trying to ignore Kartik, got up and roared before chasing him all over the house till they were both panting for breath.

"Aman babu, meeting ke liye time ho chuki hai. You only have an hour left..." Kartik said and Aman groaned as he got up and went about to get ready.

When Aman arrived for the meeting, the bosses stared at him before smiling. "Kids huh?" one of them asked and Aman sighed. "I have ended up with a man child as a husband so... yeah, something like that" he said and they all had a laugh as they complimented the bald head, which had been turned into a colourful canvas courtesy Kartik, using sharpies.

'Well... its not as bad as the mohawk right? And kept Kartik occupied for a while so... maybe it was worth it.' Aman thought. And yeah, it really could've gone worse. Plus he got his revenge that night with a sharpie tattooed face of Kartik so... yeah. Revenge is definitely sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome! Plus this is a prompt book so... please gimme some!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 19 July 2020


	2. That was Freaking HOT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say, Kartik... spices things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... I was cooking when I came up with this and well... on with the fic! And wanted to try writing like this for a while... Hope it works out well!
> 
> P.S: Please gimme prompts! My SMZS idea bank is nearly empty!!!

Kartik: I am going to cook today. And you are not allowed into the kitchen.

Aman: What is the occasion?

Kartik: Um... nothing. I was just bored and wanted to do something for my adorable husband.

Aman: *sighs* Just don't burn the kitchen down.

Kartik: *gives a salute* You got it boss!

《Two hours later》

Kartik: Lunch is ready baby!   
*some clanging and banging going on as Kartik sets the table*

Aman: Ok, that actually smells good! What did you make?

Kartik: Mutter Paneer, Rotis and some Potatoes

Aman: Sounds great!  
*Silence as the two serve themselves some food and settles to eat.*

Aman: *takes his first bite and moans* That tastes soo good!

Kartik: All for you baby.

Aman: *a few bites later* Hot! HOT!

Kartik: I know I am hot! No need to tell me that!

Aman: *glares at Kartik* Abbey saale! Stop joking around and get me some water!

Kartik: Um... am I on fire? I didn't know I was that hot!

Aman: *slaps him on the head*

Kartik: What was that for!!!

Aman: *fetches a bottle of water and chugs it down completely* How much spice did you put in that thing?!

Kartik: About two spoons?

Aman: Two spoon?! This tastes like you put in almost 10 spoons!

Kartik: I might have used the tablespoon? *smiles sheepishly*

Aman: *facepalms, panting* Really Kartik? That's the third time this week!!!

Kartik: *puppy eyes unleashed* Sorry!

Aman: *sighs* Alright, don't do it the next time. You know I can't handle much spice.

Kartik: *smiles widely* I'll be careful the next time!

《The next time》  
*Story repeats*

**_Just_ ** **_a parallel as I_ ** **_couldn't_ ** **_resist..._ **

_Me: *_ _cooking_ _potatoes/bhindi/plantain/gravy*_

_Dad: Make it a bit spicy_

_Me: *puts in 2 teaspoons of chili powder and 1/2 teapoon pepper jeera powder*_

_《During lunch》_

_Dad: The potatoes are a little sweet... (like the potatoes are naturally sweet)_

_Sister: HOT_ _HOT_ _HOT!!! WATER!!!!_

_Grandmother: Fit to eat with curd rice_

_Mom: How much chili powder did you put?_

_Me: Um... dad wanted it spicy!_

_Mom:_ _We_ _are_ _not like_ _you_ _who eats green chili raw... tone it down the next time_

_《The next time》_   
_*Story_ _repeats*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome! And I mean it, this is a prompt book for gods sake! And yes, this happens nearly every time in my home
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 20 July 2020


	3. Switched Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write something like in which Karthik and Aman take up a challenge that they will behave like each other for a day/week and then realize the other persons problems/mindset or something like that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was to come out yesterday but... things got in the way of completing the fic so out it comes today! Prompt was given by Simple_Girl_Deepika.

It was another lazy day in the Karman household and Kartik was scrolling through his phone while Aman was busy preparing lunch. "Aman, there's this interesting..." "NO" "But Aman! This is..." "No challenges" "Ek baar toh suno na!" Kartik said and Aman sighed as he approached him.

"Kya hai?" he asked. "We are to switch roles for a week. And it goes on 24/7" "Kya?" "You act like me and I you?" Kartik expanded. "Not a chance" Aman said and headed back inside. "Par kyon?" "Because we can't Kartik" Aman said and there was silence till Aman finished prepping lunch.

"Give me some reasons" Kartik demanded. "One, you can't cook to save your life" "Maggi bana saktha hoon. Ya phir we can take out..." "Lockdown so no takeout. Two, you can't sit still in one place" "Ek din toh main compromise kar saktha hoon. Plus I need to catch up with my books anyways" "Three, I am not like you Kartik, I can't do this" Aman admitted.

"So what? Ek try toh banti hai na?" "I really don't know Kartik" "Please!!! Plus hum dono hi hai yahaan. Koi na aayenge nahi koi dekhenge!" Kartik begged, unleashing his puppy eyes. "Ok. But just for one day." Aman agreed with a sigh as Kartik cheered.

And they took a few days just to observe the other and get their behaviours down to the T (as if they hadn't known it before) for Aman's sake, who's nerves have him riled up to take up this challenge... almost like he was dreading to do it.

And the day came. And it also started out on the wrong foot. Just for a small comparison, down below is _what usually happens_ and what actually happened.

_Aman being an early bird, wakes up in the morning, prepares some tea for the both of them before starting on breakfast. Midway, a sleepy Kartik will emerge and hug Aman from behind, peppering his jaw and neck with kisses as his way to say good morning._

Kartik, who was to play Aman slept in as usual while Aman woke up as usual and started to get out of bed when he realised what day it was and pushed Kartik out of bed and went back to sleep as a sleepy Kartik failed to realise why he was woken up this early. And when realisation strikes, he dragged himself to the kitchen to prepare some tea and toast... causing Aman to wake back up to the smell of burning toast. All in all, a really grumpy morning.

_In the afternoon, Aman was the one to usually prepare lunch while Kartik roamed around the house, maybe cleaning up here and there as he scrolled through his phone. There was usually some banter here and there and a lot of Kartik pecking and joking around Aman, trying to distract him._

Today though, while Aman had no problem regarding the clean up part of it, he was definitely a bit recluse as he wasn't one to use his phone much, nor was he one to initiate touches very often, preferring to stay in one place. And Kartik was really trying not to take a look at this phone, wanting to stick to the plan. But it was Maggi and therefore, not much to prepare apart from chopping up the veggies. The only sense of normality they seem to experience was the banter.

And by the end of the day, both of them were really exhausted and jittery as they really had a hard time. Kartik was feeling very deprived of his touch as Aman wasn't one to initiate touches, however hard he tried, it still felt weird and awkward. And he could feel all the excess energy just coursing through him.

Aman was doing no better. He really missed those surprise kisses and teasing touches that Kartik gave him. And the dramatics. But they still had the night to spend...

"I can't do this anymore" Kartik declared as they watched the television, some documentary that Aman had chosen for the day. "But we still have about... 5 hours left" Aman said. "I don't care. Yeh mujse nahi hoga. I really need your touch" Kartik said dramatically as he leaned into Aman, who just bought his hand up and stroked at Kartik's hair.

"Itna energetic kaise ho tum?" Aman finally asked. "Itna patient kaise ho tum?" Kartik countered and they both sat silent, not knowing what explanation to give. But they had an inkling of what it was... but refused to elaborate.

But one thing was for sure... a) The experiment was an epic fail. b) They love each other for who they were and nothing would change it. And c) Never try things you know will never happen and some things can never be explained... and better not to be experimented, at all. Cuz we are who we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope that satisfied the prompt! I tried my best with it so... I hope you like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 24 July 2020


	4. The Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can please write one in which Karthik tells Aman how he saved Rajni's life at the railway station(just during casual recall of what happened in Allahabad...like you know he didn't want Aman to know about it but he said it by mistake) and Aman is shocked that Rajni was about to take such step ...emotional and feeling grateful/more blessed to have Karthik in his life .....for saving his sister whom he loves very much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another prompt given by Simple_Girl_Deepika, which I tweaked a bit slightly so that I could combine it with another fic I was planning (That involved the lightning and rains and well... I thought it suited well) so... here it goes! As for the title... No comments

The night had set in soon that day. The trees swayed to a cool, gentle breeze which brought along the smell of fresh, wet soil, a typical indicator of the oncoming rain. There seemed to be something akin to a lightning show going on outside, lighting up the clouds' outlines for seconds before vanishing again. 

Kartik and Aman were sitting in the balcony, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands, talking idly about anything and everything in the world, a small banter going on, bringing smiles to both their faces.

"Yaad hai? Jab tune Devika ki message dekhne ke baad usko gaaliyaan done shuru ki?" "Haan, haan, obviously! Woh toh humara date night tha aur maine saare preparations kar chuka tha" Aman said with a pout as a drizzle started outside and Kartik held his hand out to catch the droplets.

"Aur usko baghane ke baad hume bhi baaghni padi" "And you were intelligent enough to choose my sister's wedding, which by the way, you spoilt"

"Maine spoil kiya? Ok, fair, maine train mein kiss karke galat kiya. Par tune hi mujhe kis karke sabke saamne expose kiya tha. Aur patha hai? She almost committed suicide due to it. Agar main nahi hota toh nahi patha kya hogaya hota." Kartik ranted and froze as the thunder struck, literally and figuratively, and Aman flinched in horror as the rain started pouring heavily.

Kartik face palmed at his own stupidity and for once, regretting not having a brain to mouth filter. He'd promised never to recount this to Aman, who was in tears as he expected and Kartik hated that he is making him cry now.

"Goggle ne sach mein...?" Aman asked, his voice choking as he _stormed_ back inside as the rain started to spray them nicely and Kartik groaned softly. Rajni will surely kill him for his loud mouth.

He picked up his phone and called Goggle, his emotions in a turmoil and howling like the rain outside. He just couldn't believe that she'd even take such a step and his guilt just intensified more when he thought about it.

"Aman! Kaisa hai tu?" Rajni asked cheerfully. "Itne din ho gaye tum call karke! Kya baath hai?" "Goggle... suicide karne ka man tha kya?" Aman asked slowly. "No Aman, kya baath kar rahe ho?" she asked, confused. "Us din, jab maine tumhare shaadi mein sabke saamne Kartik ko kiss kiya. Rajni, sach batha. Kya tum us din..." Aman trailed off, unable to speak further.

Rajni just stayed silent on the other side of the line, not knowing what to say as either way Aman was seriously going to break down... "Rajni, sach batha. No evading, no nothing. Just tell me. We're you going to commit suicide that day?" Aman asked slowly.

"Haan. But it wasn't your fault. It was actually good that you did so Aman, ya phir main zindagi bar regret karta us decision se. You actually helped me-" "But still you thought about it na Goggle? You still thought about dying just because I kissed him and shaadi toot gayi. It was all my fault wasn't it?" Aman asked as fresh tears started to flow.

"No Aman, it was not your fau-" and Aman cut the phone and curled into himself and rocked back and forth, not allowing Kartik to touch him.

"All my fault. Agar maine Kartik to kiss nahi kiya hota toh shaadi ho chuki hogi and Goggle wouldn't have even thought about committing suicide, Kartik ko papa bhagaya nahi hota, naahi papa Kartik ko maar diya hota... all my fault" he muttered as he pulled at his hair, guilt intensifying with each memory of his family ill treating Kartik and Rajni during the whole incident.

"Aman, if anyone is at fault, woh main hi hoon. Maine hi tumhe Allahabad jaane ki zid kiya. Maine hi tumhe train mein kiss kiya, papa ke saamne. Maine hi papa ko aggravate kiya tha. Aur uske baad maine hi waapas aakar shor machaya ghar main. Is sab mein mere bhi galti hai, actually most of it is my fault you know. Mera bhi dosh hai. So please stop blaming yourself and look at me please? Rajjo toh zinda hai. Please focus on that" Kartik pleaded.

"Par... she almost did it Kartik! Tum wahaan nahi hota toh... Goggle... she is my favourite sister yaar. Uske bina... yeh kaise soch sakthi thi yaar woh?" Aman asked, his teary eyes turning to Kartik for answers, answers that Kartik didn't actually have.

"I... I don't know Aman... mujhe sach mein patha nahi... But I do know this. She regretted that decision almost immediately. In fact, she was the one to convinced me waapas aane ke liye, tumhare liye fight karne ke liye... I had almost given up on us then..." Kartik admitted, shame creeping up his voice.

"Arey, situation waisa tha yaar. I don't blame you for feeling that way. It is a perfectly normal reaction. And thanks... usko bachane ke liye" Aman said as he pulled Kartik into a tight hug.

"Are you mad at me?" Kartik asked hesitantly" "Haan, thoda, but for hiding something this big from me, not for giving up on us" Aman said calmly as the rains outside started to calm down a little. "Achcha, dinner ke liye kya banayen?" he asked and Kartik smiled before his phone started to ring, Rajni's name flashing on the screen as the lights went out. 

"Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The whole rain backdrop? It's happening right now as I wrote the fic... though the lightning show will be more visible at night time and a beauty to witness but unfortunately the rain was in the afternoon :( But that lightning show with no rains, and at night is a sight to watch :) That too when it happens for an hour or 2 straight.
> 
> Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 28 July 2020


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aman convinces Kartik to talk to his dad once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm just trying to explore something here so... yeah :)

"Ummm... Kartik?" Aman asked nervously and Kartik hummed as he typed away on his laptop. "Hum... tumhare papa ko kab milenge?" he asked and the typing stopped. "Come again?" Kartik asked incredously.

"When will we meet your family Kartik? I mean, tumne obviously mere parivaar se mile ho. Par you've never agreed to take me to meet yours" "As if you were willing to in the first place" Kartik muttered, trying to deflect.

"Baath woh nahi hai. I mean, haan, tumne unke baare mein thoda buri baath hi kahi hai ab tak but... I want to meet them" Aman said softly as he took a seat beside him. "No" Kartik said defiantly as he kept the laptop aside.

"Par kyon?" "I told you. Nafrat karte hain hum jaise logon se. He will never accept us. Dar hai ki woh tumhe bhi kuch karenge. And I can't see you get hurt, especially if it is my dad going to do it. So no means no Aman" Kartik said with finality.

"But what if he has changed? Koi bhi badal saktha hai Kartik? And what if... shaayad yeh bhi ho saktha hai ki woh tumhe nafrat nahi karte the. Yeh bhi ho saktha hai ki woh darthe the tumhare liye aur us dar mein aisa kar diya?" Aman asked logically.

"Nahi yaar. Woh mujse nafrat karte the. Yeh dar ke wajah se nahi hai. I am sure of that, 100%" Kartik said with a pout, completely not convinced with Aman's reasoning.

"Ok, aisa dekh. Mere papa pade likhe the, right? Tumne kaha ki he'll understand our relationship? Par kya hua? He wanted to throw you out, "bad influence" ko nikalna chahte the. Aur uske liye woh kya nahi kiya? Nakli kriyakaram, meri shaadi fix ki, tumhe maara... but when we still confronted him after that, usne kya bola? Society se dar, yeh dar ki un logon hume accept nahi karenge. Yeh dar ki unki reputation aur izzat bhaad mein jaayega, because he didn't understand the nature of our relationship kyon ki example nahi thi, right?" Aman asked and Kartik nodded.

"Ab soch, this is just a speculation, sach hai ya nahi, mujhe patha nahi. Tumhare baap lohar the, aur tumne kaha ki woh unpad the. Agar mere pade likhe baap ko dar ho sakthi hai, tumhare baap ko kyon nahi hogi wohi dar? In fact, it probably with be tenfold kyon ki society waisa hai. He didn't want you to be isolated, he didn't want you to be ridiculed because of that. Reputation aur izzat ke baath chhod. He didn't want your life to be spoiled because you are different. Yeh bhi ho sakthi thi na?" Aman asked softly and Kartik pondered over it a bit before nodding again.

"What actually brought up the topic though?" Kartik asked suspiciously. "Well... tumhare papa ne Devika ko phone karke tumhare ata pata pooch rahe the it seems. And she was gracious enough to give me his number too" Aman said smugly as he held up his phone and Kartik's jaw dropped open when he saw his dad's number on the contacts list.

"Bol rahe the ki tumhare saath ek baar baath karni hai. And was sorry for not contacting you before it seems. Devika ne wahi boli. So, you want to talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Me is not trying to justify Kartik's dad's actions here. But this is just another pov I wanted to explore. I mean, according to me it is also a fair pov. And this OS is complete with an open ending! There will be no second part for it! Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 30 July 2020


	6. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Karman first kiss/makeout session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another prompt was given to me by Simple_Girl_Deepika and well... I think I am playing around with this one so... you are gonna get two first kisses :) (If a peck is considered a kiss that is)

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Kartik asked as his brows furrowed in concentration, planning on his next move while Aman sat back, relaxed, watching his partner trying to come out of the sticky situation of a 'check' in the game of chess.

"In the Ola cab? Woh bhi kiss nahi tha, full out makeout tha woh... It was just sheer luck ki woh cab driver aane se pehle hum escape kardiya ya phir..." Aman said with a shudder as he recounted the incident. 

It was a rather close encounter... and possibly not how someone will dream of their first kiss to be... and no, it wasn't due to a dare... well, it was partially due to that too... but, this was quite different.

It was a dare given by Ravi surprisingly, and it was quite a lame one compared to the spicy dares Devika seemed to give or the eccentric dares Kartik had up his sleeve. A dare to break in and sit inside a car for 10 minutes, without getting caught by the owner of the car. And Kartik, the person who got the dare had the option of choosing his partner, who happened to be Aman.

So off they went to break in (they technically didn't break in as the cabbie had left the door open, like he was inviting people to steal it) and sat inside the car. The sexual tension was quite at a peak that day, and add in a slightly intoxicated Aman in the mix? It was bound to happen.

The boys had been roommates for nearly a year and a half by this time so they were quite comfortable cuddling next to each other. But Aman decided to take it to another level when he _accidentally_ brushed his fingers against Kartik's neck and lifted his head to whisper something to Kartik, whisper as he felt that talking any louder might break the silence, only for Kartik to turn his head... and their lips met, sending sparks fly for a moment before they pulled back, blushing.

But that seemed to have been an indicator for the next thing they knew, they were kissing each other like mad, hands freely exploring the others bodies and the car was filled with soft moans and groans. They broke off at the sound of Kartik's phone ringing and they groaned loudly at the interruption but sighed as they got out of the car, a silent pact between them that they will continue this back home.

And they were saved by the bell as few moments later, the cabbie was approaching the car, ready to go to his next destination.

"A really really close call. Thank god I kept the alarm" Kartik said with a sigh as he killed the rook that was a danger to his king. Aman just smirked before moving his queen. "Check mate!" he stated proudly and Kartik groaned in defeat. This was the fourth time he was losing to Aman. In a row.

Unbeknownst to them though... their first kiss had happened way before that. Actually two months before they actually got together... not that they'd remember if anybody had asked them...

It happened on a day when Kartik fell sick. Kartik and Aman had been roommates for about 10 months by now and we best friends who knew each others quirks and harboured secret feelings for each other, even though they refused to open up in real life, in fear of losing the other in the process.

But a sick Kartik really had no boundaries or hesitations on how needy he is and was by Aman's side all day, koala style, just watching the TV and whining whenever Aman went off to cook the meals for them... and the normally 'I'll eat anything' guy became a really picky eater.

And by the time the day came to an end, Aman was thoroughly exhausted and wanted to head to bed. But then a sick Kartik = a whiny, needy, adorable brat who clings into you the whole day. And therefore, Aman was stuck to Kartik again and was quite annoyed for he desperately wanted his sleep.

"Aman?" Kartik asked sleepily as he snuggled into him more and Aman hummed, too tired to say anything. "I'm sorry tumhe disturb karne ke liye aaj. You might've had some important plan aur phir bhi tumhe yahaan..." Kartik said.

"Waisa kuch bhi nahi hai Kartik. You are important to me and I love you" Aman said as he absently stroked Kartik's hair. "Love you too. Kiss milega kya?" Kartik asked jokingly and Aman huffed before placing a small peck on Kartik's lips, enjoy in the way his eyes grew comically wide as he hadn't been expecting that.

"We'll kiss properly when your cold is gone" Aman promised but since this all happened in utter exhaustion for both of them... they totally forgot about their actual first kiss... and delayed in getting together. Who knows what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go. I hope this satisfies the prompt bro! And announcement, I am going to be starting a book called Nightmares and it is a purely SMZS angst book so... and it'll be out next week.
> 
> Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 4 August 2020


	7. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karman first fight after getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompted by omglord.
> 
> Oook, I will confess, I am not that good regarding fight scenes so... idk how this will turn out to be... and this is an AU where Karman got together just before the lockdown was announced so... The movie hasn't happened in this.

Its been just two months since Kartik and Aman got together and the transition from the just friends to boyfriends had been rather smooth unlike some other couples. They've yet to have their first fight after getting together (something they were quite proud of) but that was soon to change.

It happened somewhat like this. Aman had just gotten off the phone after a long talk with Goggle and Keshav and as usual, they all had given each other a parting dare which they wouldn't cheat or refuse, no matter what it is. And the dare was applicable till their next con-call. But this time... Aman's dare was quite a challenge.

What was it you may ask... and the dare was that anytime Aman said I love you to Kartik... he must call him some other name. And Aman being the stupid he is chose to call Kartik the first name that came to his mind - Keshav.

Kartik took it in his stride and went along with it happily. He knew about Aman's tradition with his cousins and didn't want to be the one to break that, no matter how silly it sounded to him.

But then the problem arose when Keshav visited Aman... And it wouldn't have been much of a problem too, if Aman had informed Kartik that he had a cousin named Keshav, which he hadn't.

It just so happened that Kartik came back from shopping just in time to witness Aman and Keshav hugging and whispering "I missed you" and "I love you". He waited till Keshav had retired in to refresh before making himself known to Aman.

"You got bored of me so soon? Or was I kind of like a buffer?" Kartik asked bluntly. "What are you talking about? I was just" "No Aman, no explanations needed. Itne din tune I love you Keshav, I love you Keshav keh raha tha and I took it in my stride, yeh sochkar ki you were just pulling my leg but now... Just... just leave it... I'm leaving. You enjoy yourselves" Kartik said and stormed off, the door banging loudly.

"Aman, kya hua?" Keshav asked in worry, as he came out and saw Aman on the floor, sobbing. "Kartik..." was all he could say and Keshav hugged him and let him cry before asking him to explain again.

"Kartik thinks I'm cheating on him... And I think I pushed the dare too far and I pushed it too far and he left me" Aman said hoarsely. "Achcha... the dare, what name did you use?" Keshav asked. "Keshav" Aman replied instantly.

"Haan, bol na!" he asked. "That's what! Keshav! Keshav was the name I used!" Aman exclaimed and Keshav facepalmed. "Did you inform him that I was coming?" Keshav asked. "Um... yeah, maine usse kaha ki mera cousin aa raha hai..." "And did you tell him that your cousin's name was Keshav?" he asked knowingly and Aman blushed and shook his head.

"I messed up real bad right?" Aman asked. "Haan, but all is not lost. Easily rectify kar sakthe ho isko. Thoda time do usko aur aane do. We will explain it to him then" Keshav pacified and Aman sighed and agreed.

And so they waited the whole day and half the night before Kartik came back but turned to leave again when he saw Aman asleep on Keshav's shoulders.

"Ek minute ruk, I think there has been a misunderstanding. Main Aman ka cousin hoon, Keshav. I think he mention that I was coming? And you must be Kartik... his boyfriend?" Keshav asked and Kartik shook out of his stupor and took the offered hand.

"Yeah, main Kartik hoon" "Great. Sorry about the dare... I know ki it was stupid and you did probably take it in your stride par... this idiot was an idiot aur mention karne ki bhool gaya ki mera naam bhi keshav hai. I don't know what he was thinking of when he thought to use my name but..." 

"I get it... woh bas ek misunderstanding tha. Sorry for storming out... buri din tha and well... I wasn't thinking straight" Kartik said. "Just don't get up and leave him without a proper explanation Mr. Boyfriend. Woh toh thoda sensitive hai aur if you by any chance hurt him... You will have me and Rajni behind your back" Keshav warned with a smile.

"Got it. Achcha hoga agar hum ab sone jaayen... See you in the morning!" Kartik said as he gently lifted Aman off the sofa and smiled when Aman curled towards him, grabbing at his shirt with a peaceful smile on his face and Keshav discreetly took a photo of it and sent it to Rajni as they were cute and whoever disagrees... go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a long day and for once, I have posted 7 chapters in all (spread across all the 3 sites) and damn... that was insane and I don't think I will ever do it again, I swear.
> 
> On the other note, Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are most definitely welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 11 August 2020
> 
> (Happy birthday Rasna Fruit+)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before you make any assumptions, this is a completely AU OS and it runs parallel to another book of mine called Kirti Kriti Aur Kartik Ki, which is a Mahabharat time travel plot... and this is where Kartik and the OC Kritika are cousins and this deals with Kritika meeting Aman for the first time (albeit a flashback) So I really hope you like it!
> 
> (For those who've read the book, this takes place in chapter 4 of my book, just after the Kartik-Kritika show off)

Kritika was lost in thought as she went about the place, randomly picking up sticks when Kartik walked up behind her. "Someone seems lost in their thoughts?" he asked, startling Kritika out of the day dream.

"Kartik! Stop scaring me like that!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him. "Is it Aman?" Kartik asked softly, knowing he relationship shared by Kritika and Aman.

"Something like that... fighting with you today... I missed those silly remarks he used to give me whenever we fought" Kritika recollected with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I miss him too you know... I know it has been 4 years since the fire accident... but it still hurts somewhere deep down... and all I have right now, in this past is this ring he gave me on friendship day, saying that he wanted to be more than my friend" Kartik said sadly as he fingered the simple metal band that Aman had gifted him.

"Remember what happened the first time I met him?" Kritika asked and Kartik outright laughed, remembering that incident very well.

"The one where you kicked him in the balls, assuming that he was stalking you? When in fact he was trying to gain my attention?" Kartik asked.

"I wouldn't have kicked him had I known that he was tour boyfriend! I just thought that he was some random guy trying to bully you!?" Kritika said indignantly.

"You were 12 then Kritu. You wouldn't have understood" Kartik said like he wanted to placate her but all he got was a glare "And you, mister, were just 14 and he was a senior. My assumptions are justifiable" Kritika said, defending herself.

"And the look on tour face when I went upto him and kissed him... it was just priceless!" Kartik said with a laugh, imagining that moment... though he'd gotten a huge round of scolding from her after that... and a lot of apologising had happened.

But after that, they'd become the best of friends and almost were like a brother and sister duo, who loved ganging up on him very often. And with their love for martial arts... Kartik ended up as the punching bag for each and every session. But it was fun. Kritika even resorted to call Aman jiju when he'd proposed to Kartik and when his family actually said yes to their relationship and accepted them... it was a bliss.

But then it happened. The nasty fire accident that took away everything he held close to him just like the floods took away Kritika's near and dear ones. The fire had devoured his family and his boyfriend, leaving him an orphan with no one except their grandmother and Kritika.

And even after 4 years... it was still hard to get over his death... and even harder now after they'd been sent back to the past for they now had nothing that they can claim to be Aman's memorabilia without it sounding suspicious or out of place. All they had were the memories which was both a pain and a curse.

But they are learning to live with it. They are still learning to move on and fight for their destiny was a huge one. Which means they had a huge responsibility to fulfil... and they can achieve anything with their new family... Kartik thought as he saw Nakula running towards them, panting for breath.

"Kartik, maa was calling you. Something about puja and stuff" he said. "I'm coming duckling" Kartik replied as he helped Kritika onto her feet, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Yes, they will miss Aman for their whole life. But they will also live for their new family in this new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oook, this was an abrupt decision and you all will probably be ready with whatever you want to attack me with and I probably deserve them and will accept it. But this is the only idea I had for posting a fic for the 6 month anniversary so... here you go!
> 
> Hope you all like it though! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 21 August 2020


	9. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Karman are going through their picture albums from childhood and find a really interesting photo. Looks like their first meet wasn't their first meet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual a tribute to SPB sir cuz he was a legend and will always be in our hearts.

Kartik and Aman were relaxing at home, sorting through the numerous memories that were immortalised in the form of photos. Each of them made fun of the other at some embarrassing moments and some were moments of nostalgia that brought a small smile on their faces.

"Hey! That's..." Kartik exclaimed as he saw one particular picture. "If I remember right... It was one of SPB sir's concerts. We had gotten backstage passes for the same too, by some luck. The other boy seems familiar too..." Aman recalled with a small chuckle.

"We ran all over the place while singing at the top of our voices... Let's not forget the time when we nearly got lost in the crowd... gave our parents a nice scare, not to forget my cousin chewing her father at the end of it all as we didn't let her enjoy the concert" he relied with a chuckle

"And we had the guts to run off backstage and have another meeting with sir and talk his ears off, after the photo" Kartik interjected.

"Wait! You were there??" Aman asked in surprise. "Of course I was! That right there is my family! That was one of the last memories I'd had with my mother... Though the photo was gone in the house fire and so we didn't have anything to... You know" he said with a shrug.

"Kartik zyada Singh has never changed over the years. If any, you've just become extra zyada" Aman said. "And Aman zyada Tripathi has become Aman quiet Tripathi. And is as quiet as a mouse unless spoken to" Kartik retorted.

"It was a pity we didn't exchange contacts at that time and forgot about each other" Aman said with a small pout. "But we're together now right?" Kartik asked.

"That we are... Remember how you were the one to actually approach me to talk as you were too bored?" Kartik asked. "And ironically, it was the other way round when we were adults" Aman said.

"But man SPB sir has the patience of a saint, patient enough to hear two children singing his songs offbeat... That was something... You still have that shirt with you?" Kartik asked curiously and Aman nodded, moving to fetch it out of the trunk.

And there it was, a plain, white shirt, autographed by the legend himself, with "Zyada boys" written in the bottom. "Well... we have to change our first meeting story after all..." Aman said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! (There will be another version of it with the actual concert scene so… yeah. Just need to select the songs for the concert...)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 3 October 2020


End file.
